


Swordplay

by merelypassingtime



Series: The Well of Lost Plots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Umbrella Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Mycroft is a bit of a bad-ass and Greg is helpless to resist.





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post originally by imaginemycroftholmes@tumblr.com  
> Not betaed, not brit-picked, sorry for any errors.

Mycroft startled awake, the heavy book falling out of his lap and landing with a thud on the thick rug. His mind still hazy from the unplanned nap, he rubbed at his eyes then squinted at the clock on the mantle. By the light of the dying fire he could just make out that it was 1:38 am, and well past the time Greg had said he would be off work. Sighing, Mycroft concluded that Greg was going to be forced to pull yet another all-nighter at work.

He began to pull himself up out of the chair, resigned to another night of sleeping alone, when he heard the noise in the hallway and froze. All was silence for a moment, then, just when he dismissed it as a product of his imagination, he heard it again: the soft sound of a muffled footfall.

The jolt of adrenaline burned away the remaining fragments of his fatigue and the twenty or more years that had passed since he was last a field agent melted away. Senses heighten and blood thrumming, Mycroft reached out and took hold of the umbrella that was never far from his side. He disengaged the latch on the handle and with painstaking slowness he unsheathed the rapier concealed within.

When it was fully revealed he set the umbrella part down on his chair and toed off his well-worn slippers. Stepping forward on the balls of his newly bare feet he made his way towards the hall with considerably more stealth than the foot steps he could still hear there. 

He paused at the doorway, listening, and when he could place the intruder's position clearly he sprung out into the hall with a forceful, “Ha!” and swept a leg out at knee height, knocking his assailant to the ground. Then, he turned his movement into a controlled fall right on top of the man, pining him firmly and bringing the tip of his rapier to rest against a barred throat.

A very startled Greg let out a half choked, “Oi!”

“Greg!” Mycroft said, immediately pulling away the blade. “I'm so sorry, but I thought you were an assassin.”

“One who got though all your layers of security? Not bloody likely.”

“I was napping when I heard someone creeping down the hall, and, well, one habits die hard and all...” he trailed off, feeling sheepish.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, then began to try and wriggle out from underneath Mycroft. When Mycroft made no move to get off him he asked, “And now do you think it might be safe to let me up?”

Mycroft, who was rather enjoying the wriggling, smiled down at the still trapped man. “Oh, I don't know. After all, when one finds a hardened criminal breaking into his house, he would would have to be a fool to just let them go.” He rocked his hips, grinding his growing interest against the still trapped man's stomach.

Greg gasped, and instinctively started to move his hands to cup Mycroft's arse. Quick as a snake striking Mycroft caught Greg's wrists and forced them above his head. The move brought his chest flush with Greg's and he leaned down a bit farther to whisper in his ear, “You know, since you invaded my house it is completely within my right to do anything I want to you.”

“I don't think that is quite how the law works here,” Greg protested without any real vigor.

“Pity, I'll have to change the law tomorrow. But don't think that a little technicality like that is going to save you tonight.” Mycroft purred, then he bit down with stinging force on the exposed skin just above Greg's collar, drawing another gasp from him.

Even though Greg begged for mercy several times over the next hour, Mycroft never relented.


End file.
